The Ache
by CatastrophicRiceBubbles
Summary: Suze has needs which Jesse has been too gentlemanly to fulfill, so she handles the problem the oldfashioned way. But someone breaches her privacy.


**Hello, friends! I'm sure I'm going to see a lot of new faces here, and possibly some of my Twilight fanfic readers. After falling in love with The Mediator series by Meg Cabot, I just HAD to deal with the sexual tension which had built up but which dear old Meg couldn't release for us. So, here it is. A couple of other naughty fanfics I've read take place after book 6. This, however, takes place after book 5. Make sure you've read them. There will be spoilers. You have been warned. **

**For me, there HAD to be a sex scene with Jesse as a ghost. It's just so darn kinky. And a lot more pallatable than The Entity- (not something I would recommend young female readers watching, particularly if you believe in ghosts. Like me.) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I'll be glad to read constructive criticism, though I hope there isn't too much there to criticise. :) Happy reading, my loves!**

I had to do it. It was no longer optional. It was something I had fought against for several months now with gradually waning resolve. Everyone did it, or so Gina said. Apparently it was perfectly normal. Yet I had never been able to bring myself to do it. It seemed insipid somehow, a waste of time, something I could only see people like Dopey being interested in. Ew. I'll pretend I didn't just think that.

I twirled the small metal object thoughtfully in my fingers, watching the light from my beside light ricocheting off it and sending glints across the walls. I had never succumbed to this urge before, not even after sex-ed when they'd assured us that our 'needs' were those of everyone on the planet. "It's part of being human," they said, "It's not something to be ashamed of, but nor is it something to Facebook about." This had provoked a tense giggle from my Year 6 class, a gaggle of pimple spotted hormone production vessels. That's how I saw them, anyway. I considered myself above them at the time, I admit. I had no desire to touch myself inappropriately, so surely this made me a step above.

But, much to my chagrin, the need had caught up to me eventually. Although it did take a passionate kiss from a guy who had been dead 15 decades, give or take a few years. Necrophilia for the win. I kid, of course. Jesse was as solid and tactile to me as the silver bullet now in my fingers which was growing warmer with my continued touch.

That kiss had been… Well, there aren't words for it. Nothing short of incredible, that's for sure. The way the curve of his lips had fitted so perfectly around mine, the way they had moved together, tentatively at first, and then with more vigour, almost hungrily, like they had been denied their desires for far too long. Which they had, of course. His tongue breached my lips and lapped lightly at mine, teasing me. I met his with enthusiasm and teased right back, or maybe it wasn't a tease. It was probably more like a snail. My tongue, I mean.

After a couple of minutes of this unearthly paradise, I experienced a sensation which I never had before, a sensation which made me reach up with one shaking hand to run my fingers through Jesse's hair and force his face closer to mine still. An ache had begun to burn between my legs. My lips sped up, I was hungry, hungry for him. I wanted him, no, needed him to touch me. His calloused hands were too far away, what were they doing on the _outside _of my shirt?!

Enter Doc. Thanks a lot, little buddy. The first time you have a girl over I'm going to do my best to time my entry perfectly as well. I guess I felt sorry for the little guy just a bit. He'd stood there looking at me in bewilderment as I seemingly pashed air. How embarrassing. Thankfully, he agreed to keep that between the two of us. Thank god. The last thing I needed was Dopey running around school doing mock impressions of me which would, of course, be particularly appreciated by Kelly Prescott. But I digress.

This small, innocent looking device had been stashed inside a pair of socks in my bedside dresser, well away from the prying eyes of my mother. Andy, Dopey and Sleepy weren't a threat; they avoided my room like it was a gas chamber. It was like they thought I hung tampons from the curtain rods. Oh well, whatever keeps them out. It had sat there since Gina's visit, which was the first time I had dared enter a sex shop. When I say 'dared enter', I really mean been dragged kicking and screaming, but Gina had been determined to "put a little spice in my life", as she had said, especially since I didn't have a man around to "get the job done". She had forced it on me, this little metal bullet which was no bigger than my pinky. Despite my fervent protests, she had simply smiled and said, "You'll thank me later."

And now, here we are, judgement day, brought on by none other than my incredibly sexy dead cowboy roommate who had refused to even spend more than a few meagre minutes in the same room as me after our little game of tonsil hockey, even though I'm one of the few people in the world who can actually see him. And you thought your life was complicated.

Jesse had awakened a part of me which I didn't even know had been sleeping. Day after day, I pined after him. Night after night, I dreamed of him, how his mouth had tasted, how his form had felt pressed so firmly against mine. And day by day, my little need grew more and more demanding. I couldn't take it anymore. Even Cee Cee wanted to know why I was so crabby all the time. Little did she know it wasn't from mid-year exams, Kelly Prescott and her band of Nazis, or even Sister Erenstine, who was hell bent that I attend school dressed like a 1950s housewife (which, FYI, is not going to happen). Please, I could handle those things any day. My real problem, on the other hand, was not something I was seasoned at dealing with.

Yes, Jesse had teased a dog and then refused to throw it a bone, no pun intended. It looks like I'm just going to have to feed myself. And with that, I fastened my grip upon my intimate little tool and strode with determination towards my bathroom, where I was certain I would have privacy. It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong.

**Woohoo! Who do you think is going to interrupt Suze's little relief session? Find out in Chapter 2. ;)**


End file.
